Hannraoi, la légende d'une Guilde
by Aramiel
Summary: " Et dans votre dernier sursaut de conscience avant de vous apercevoir du méfait accompli, vous retenez trois choses :  La Guilde d'Hannraoi est présente, présente partout.  La Guilde d'Hannraoi ne laisse aucun répit à ses proies..."


Un éclair zébra le ciel d'ébène, éclaircissant ainsi une haute silhouette noire, juchée sur une autre silhouette, plus imposante –un cheval semble-t-il mais l'averse brouillait tout ce qui était à portée de vue-. La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis le début de journée, inondant ainsi les chemins, faisant déborder de leurs lits les lacs et les rivières, bloquant par leurs actions les quelques malheureux qui s'aventuraient dans le coin, dont notre curieuse ombre. Mais cette silhouette n'en avait cure. Elle forçât son destrier à avancer plus rapidement le long du sentier, sa masse alourdie par son cavalier trempé et les lourds effets qu'il transportait avec lui.

De grâce, une fumée grisâtre s'échappait d'un âtre, plus loin, à l'orée d'une forêt, l'obscure teinte de celle-ci accentuant les lumières tamisées qui se dégageaient de l'endroit. Les sabots clapotèrent à nouveau sur la terre ensevelie, tandis que l'ombre le dépêchait de se dépêcher afin d'atteindre la chaumière avant la fin de la tempête. Les maisonnées refusaient systématiquement les voyageurs trempés après la fin de celles-ci, arguant que si la tempête était finie, les aventuriers pouvaient bien se sécher autre part que dans une taverne où il fait bon vivre. Une curieuse habitude humaine...

Arrivée devant celle-ci, l'ombre avisa les fenêtres par lesquelles on apercevait les lampe à huile allumées et l'ambiance festive – et alcoolisée- qui se dégageait de cette maison –taverne serait un terme plus exact, avisa-t-elle en observant le panonceau de bois peint qui menaçait de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent plus violent. Libérant la bête de ses harnachements d'un coup de main qui dépeignait son habitude à la tâche, elle entra sans bruits dans la taverne.

Un feu de cheminée trônait au fond de la salle autour d'un âtre savamment sculpté –ce qui était rare dans un taudis pareil, reculé de tous lieux- réchauffant de ses flammes l'immense salle composée de huit tables en bois brut, à côté de cette cheminée, trônait l'estrade faite dans une pierre brune, où s'égaillaient quelques lurons plus ou moins imbibés qui jouait de leur instruments favoris : piano, violon, tambourin, tout y passait dans un ensemble plus ou moins accordé qui ravissait les oreilles des autres occupants de la salle. Une jeune femme –serveuse semblait-il, osait même danser aux côtés des musiciens improvisés, ravissant les yeux avides des buveurs de bières assis par-là, après tout, qui étaient-ils donc pour résister aux charmes qu'une femme leur laissait observer à loisir ?

De l'autre côté, un comptoir laissait entrevoir un tavernier plus qu'engageant, tandis que les tonneaux se vidaient peu à peu. Les quelques armes trainaient plus au sol que près de leurs porteurs, ainsi que leurs effets personnels, qui au vue de certaines mains, n'allaient plus le rester pour longtemps.

Ce dernier fait fit sourire notre ombre, qui, d'un geste de la main, enleva sa capuche et découvrit son visage aux seuls occupants attentifs de la maisonnée. Le mouvement du tissu rêche dévoila une chevelure courte d'une blondeur éclatante, semblable à de l'or dont les reflets semblaient parer cette chevelure ondoyante de reflets opalescents, rehaussant le teint d'albâtre du cavalier et mystérieusement, l'améthyste singulier de ses yeux en amande ne dérangeait plus tant que ça. Ce qui choquait les occupants trapus ou musculeux de la taverne étaient les deux épées accrochées aux flancs du cavalier, ainsi que l'étrange tatouage qui semblait partir de ses mains pour grimper sur son cou tel une jeune vigne.

Tous se demandaient pourquoi une telle créature pouvait se battre. Pourtant, la beauté ne faisait pas défaut à la force –comme tenait à le croire la plupart des races, la carrure assez développé du cavalier en était la preuve. Oh, ce n'était pas une masse de muscle, mais plutôt une carrure de voleur, de chevalier de l'ombre, usant plus de ses méninges que de sa force.

S'avançant près des tables, et avec un sourire enjôleur, il s'exclama, et avec un mouvement de bras, fit voler sa cape autour de lui.

_« Mes frères, une nouvelle, un bruit bien étrange est parvenu jusqu'à nous, je me dois de vous en informer ! »_

La musique et la danse s'arrêtèrent à la fin de la phrase. Toutes les têtes restantes convergèrent vers le nouveau venu, l'œil hagard mais quémandeur. Avisant le tavernier qui était tout aussi à l'affût de la nouvelle, le cavalier s'installa sur le dernier des tabourets libre du comptoir, ses effets cliquetant sur son passage.

S'asseyent confortablement, mais à l'affût de chaque geste, il observa attentivement chacun des visages avant de commencer, d'une voix charmeuse, roulante et vibrante.

« _Des lointains chemins, qui mènent vers les ports et les havres, un bruit a commencé à s'élever. Lentement, il parcourt chaque sentier, évitant les montagnes, porté par les vents et les fleuves. Et maintenant, il peut enfin vous être communiqué._

_Il est dit que par-delà les mers, vient d'arriver une Engeance qui ose porter le nom de « Guilde » comme les braves Ordres d'ici. Mais pour vous expliquer, laissez-moi vous plonger dans l'histoire… »_

Suspendant ses paroles, et ayant l'attention de tous dans la salle, l'Inconnu se leva souplement, tel un félin, et commença à marcher le long des tables, se frayant un chemin parmi les occupants, se penchant et pesant parfois sur l'un d'entre eux.

«_ Regardez attentivement le feu qui brûle dans l'âtre, et lentement, laissez-vous immerger. Imaginez-vous, étranger, arrivant dans la plus grande capitale commune à toutes les races existantes. Hésitant, vous suivez le flots de personnes, et arrivez jusqu'à la Gran'Place. Là, submergé pas la beauté du lieu, vous vous stoppez. Mais rapidement, un nain trapu vous bouscule durement, un troll rit bêtement de vous, tandis qu'un elfe s'exclame « Que la Pest soit des nains ! ». _

_Secouant la tête, vous vous avancer à travers les ruelles, et, tendant l'oreille, vous apercevez les bribes d'une discussion. Pris d'une curiosité sans bornes, vous vous avancez le long de cette sombre ruelle, et dans votre précipitation, vous renversez le seau qu'une femme de chambre avait posé près du chambranle d'une porte._

_Alarmés, les silhouettes qui discutaient se stoppèrent, et dans un réflexe de survie, vous vous cachez. Après un instant de flottement, la conversation reprend, et vous tendez l'oreille._

_D'après eux, un groupe vient d'arriver sur les Terres, une sombre engeance, une sombre guilde. D'après eux, si l'apparence des gens qui la composent ne déplaît aux regards, leur morale ne suit pas. Ce sont des gens, assimilées à des monstres, qui se soucient peu du sort d'autrui._

_Dans leur murmures rapides, vous distinguez les mots « assassins », « voleurs », « monstres » et d'autres choses qui annoncent directement la couleur de l'engeance. Ils disent même que même après les quelques jours après leurs apparition, leurs actes funestes faisaient déjà parmi des plus grandes rumeurs. _

_Sentant les deux silhouettes s'éloigner, vous pressez le pas pour les rattraper, mais veillez à ne pas vous faire remarquer. Dans votre précipitation, vous perdez le fil de la conversation mais les mots « Trône », « Chaise du roi » et « Hannraoi » vous fait savoir le nom et la signification de l'Engeance »_

Le Cavalier se stoppa à nouveau, se délectant des mines concentrées et effrayées des auditeurs qui retenaient leurs souffles, suspendus à ses lèvres. Voulant à nouveau jouer, d'un mouvement de cape il se déplaça jusque devant l'âtre, s'ayant avec noblesse sur l'estrade de pierre, regardant de sa position surélevée l'auditoire.

_« Mais les murmures devinrent de plus en plus pressant, apeurés. Les rumeurs disaient aussi que prononcer le nom de cette guilde, revenait à abattre son courroux sur les malheureux qui osèrent l'interdit. Mais dans un dernier élan de la part des gredins, ils vous informèrent à vos dépends que le plus dangereux n'était pas celui à l'aspect le plus menaçant. Il y'en a un. Un seul qui part sa face et ses manières vous fera tomber dans ses filets, et d'un tour de main, vous détroussera. Il est dit qu'il a des doigts fait d'ombre et d'air, qu'il n'est attrapable Mais que si quelqu'un y arrive, il tâtera de ses lames. _

_Apeuré, vous finissez par vous stopper. Dans un état second, vous regarder les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignent rapidement de la ruelle, revenant à la Gran'Place. Vous, vous vous réveillez progressivement, revenant dans la maudite taverne, où brûle le même feu de bois. _

_Et dans votre dernier sursaut de conscience avant de vous apercevoir du méfait, vous retenez trois choses :_

_La Guilde d'Hannraoi est présente, présente partout.  
_

_La Guilde d'Hannraoi ne laisse aucun répit à ses proies.  
_

_La Guilde d'Hannraoi hante tous les pas.. »_

Rabattant sa capuche, et recouvrant l'éclat d'or de sa chevelure, le cavalier parti de la taverne, d'où les cris commençaient à s'élever. « Tous les effets de valeurs avaient disparus ! La caisse était vide ! » était le cri le plus courant.

Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, le cavalier repris place sur sa bête, et pris à nouveau la route. La nouvelle n'attendait pas.

La Guilde d'Hannraoi n'attend pas. Même si son héraut, qui « _part sa face et ses manières vous fera tomber dans ses filets »_, en fait partie.

Les bonnes choses avaient une fin, même si elles recommenceraient à chaque arrêt du cavalier à l'étrange tatouage et aux yeux améthyste.

* * *

Voici le One-Shot de réécrit, mille mots en plus, une histoire un peu plus étofée, et une suite déjà plus abordable.

Reverrons-nous le cavalier au tatouage ? Bonne question...

A bientôt,

Aramiel.


End file.
